Paramore Blog Blast
by lehcartse
Summary: The aftermath of the split of Josh and Zac Farro from Paramore. Paramore is still a band.
1. Chapter 1

Hayley woke up. She had a terrible dream. She sat up and looked at her phone; there were twenty updates from twitter about the whole blog blast from Josh. She couldn't believe what happened. She thought it was a bad dream but it was in fact, reality. Hayley didn't want to believe it but it was true. What happened between them? That whole album, Brand New Eyes, was a way of mending things that were broken. Everything went downhill after they both broke up. She thought it was fine, she thought that Josh felt better that they were friends but obviously they did not. He hid everything so well and yet she felt that she was on top of the world and that everything was alright but in reality; the world was now on top of her and she was lost in it.

It was obvious, Zac did not write any part of that blog that Josh posted. Everything was all on Josh's part and what it seemed, his hatred towards Hayley and the attention that accidently centred around her. She didn't mean for any of the attention to gain on her, she just thought she help get the band get more publicity. She on many numerous account said "We are Paramore." But what was Josh's problem? She wanted to get some answers and she wanted to get them now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley didn't know what to do. She went to her bathroom, did her normal routine and got dressed. Hayley paced back and forth in her room whilst holding her cell phone. She walked out and walked into her kitchen where she paced some more and stopped. Hayley sighed and looked at her desperately for some answers. And it clicked. She turned her iPhone on and went into her contacts and scrolled down her contacts until she reached Josh's name. Her heart tore a little bit and those feelings in the pit of her stomach arose and she felt so much hurt after reading the blog. She didn't want to hear his voice, so instead Hayley texted Josh. Hayley didn't want to face the torment of Josh's voice that would make her feel even worse than she already did. She thought she'd panic and for once, have no words to say to him. Hayley arranged to have a meeting with him but thought to herself before sending the text,

"Should I invite Taylor and Jeremy too? They, of course deserve to be part of this. They too were slated in that blog."

So she texted the two guys and arrange them to meet at hers before leaving to meet Josh somewhere private. Hayley was all too calm throughout this, throughout the post, Josh had a great big old slagging off on Hayley and she thought he enjoyed that. The weirdest thing was that, Hayley, Taylor and Jeremy tried to make their exit statement for the Farro brother's on the Paramore website something calm and not anything close to the way that Josh had perceived his. They tried to keep things quiet, on the DL, so Josh and Zac could make their exit statement rightfully theirs.

They needed to write something. Panic had risen in the fan base with the fake blog post of apparently Hayley saying that Josh was leaving which of course was incredible timing. And as things got real tense, the truth was out. Hayley could probably see it as she wrote the statement with Taylor and Jeremy on the phone to her; each Paramore fan's hearts was breaking one at a time as they read it. But she couldn't help feel the pessimism grow inside her although she smiled, because she needed to hide away that pain that she thought would never come back. Hayley didn't understand why she was the main slagging victim of Josh's blog; did he really hate her that much? But when Hayley read that blog, she felt numb and hard just like an ice cube. So cold and having a knuckled outer shell yet one drop to the ground and she'd shatter into so many pieces. She'd been through so much and she thought Josh was the least of her worries.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Hayley and Josh broke up, things went downhill from there. It was very obvious that it did really. Josh was never the same, he never smiled; didn't joke around anymore; he didn't do much on stage anymore and it really questioned Hayley's decision. She thought it was best; she felt they were better as friends and it really never occurred to her how much Josh felt about it.

"Josh, I think we should break up."

"What? Why?"

"I love you and all, you're amazing and so talented but I think it would be best. I don't want the whole band to be based around our relationship, you know? I think we're much better off friends anyways. I hope you know, I still care a lot about you and I don't want this to jeopardise our friendship in any way and the band too. I hope you're okay." Hayley looked really serious, and sad. It took a lot of courage for her to say that out loud and even more courage to confess it to Josh. She had loved Josh but she was afraid their relationship would get out and everything would be all right in the wrong ways. Paramore's sudden publicity could be just in the eyes of their relationship. It wasn't right. She had a passion and that was music, she didn't want it to be about their relationship at all.

"I understand I get what you're trying to say. If it was meant to be, then it was meant to be. It won't affect our relationship, I promise."

"I hope not! Thanks for understanding Josh." Hayley grinned happily but she knew deep down that Josh didn't get what she was trying to say and he didn't want it to end. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh's attitude towards everything had changed. He was moody, sarcastic and barely smiled. He hated that he and Hayley had broken up although Hayley thought it was on good terms, Josh knew it was not. He wanted to be with her so bad; he started to get more paranoid day after day. He'd always see her face wherever he looked; that was only because they were on tour together as a band and it couldn't be helped. What had he done to deserve this?

And one day he snapped. It got too much, he was like an elastic band and day after day, he was being stretched repeatedly through his limit. Her smile; those green eyes; that beautiful fiery hair; and not being able to look at her or touch her in that way, tortured Josh. And today was the day, his elastic band wore off and snapped, he had pinged his anger and it bounced off every one of the members of Paramore. They argued a lot and it wasn't over something funny either.

"Get out of my way, Taylor!" Josh snapped at Taylor and Hayley's head bobbed up as she began to listen to Josh's anger release from him.

"Whoa, Josh, what's wrong with you? You could have said it nicely..."

"I don't give a damn about nice right now, just get out the way you poodle hair freak!" That struck a nerve. Taylor looked shocked and his face showed the hurt he felt inside.

"If you wanted me to get out the way then you could have asked nicely Josh, you didn't have to be such a little bitch about it." Taylor said, clearly upset and walked quickly off in the tour bus down to the game area. Hayley witnessed everything and looked at Josh, concerned. She got up and walked down to him where he sat on laid on his bunk at the bottom. He felt like rock bottom too. She said on the opposite bunk which was Taylors.

"What's up Josh? You're not yourself lately, why were you being mean to Taylor? He didn't do anything to you..."

"He called me a little bitch!"

"Yes but you called him a poodle hair freak, that's not very nice. Obviously Taylor is going to comment back. He's not normally like that, but you were really mean to him, Josh. What's going on?" Josh looked at Hayley, his faced seemed like he was in disgust but really he was just trying to find the right words to say it. But what he was going to say was going to be a mistake.

"Are you blind? Are you really that blind to not see this all? God, Hayley, how could you not figure this out? Wanna know why I've been like this for a while now? It's because of you, Hayley. You made me this way. You made me this angry, moody person. Why did you break up with me goddamnit? I thought you loved me, but clearly not the way I intended you to. I loved you so much but you had to go be the heartbreak kid didn't you? You tortured me up and it'll never be the same again. You lied to me Hayley and I sure hope you rot in hell for it." Josh breathed heavily. He just had an outburst of a confession he wanted to say for so long yet he said it in the wrong words. Hayley looked so hurt and she was about to cry, there was definite tears beginning to well up in her deep, green eyes and sadly, Josh hated to see her like that, let alone make her feel like that and he felt so guilty.

"I understand that you feel that way, and I thought we had broken up on good terms, but clearly I was wrong. You could have told me in better way instead of going ahead and hurting my feelings. You didn't have to be such an ass." Hayley stood up quickly and ran off crying into the toilets and everyone on the bus had heard every word.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hope you rot in hell"

That's what Hayley remembered and it hurt the most that it came from Josh. She still remembered that day on the Europe tour for Riot when Josh had finally snapped. Although he was horrible before he cracked harshly and she didn't understand it. And after he cracked, he was more and more vicious and horrid. The others felt so helpless and scared of what he might do next. Zac knew his brother but even he found him a little frightening.

Hayley remained calm as she waited for Jeremy and Taylor to arrive at her house. She didn't want to go to the place where she was meeting Josh alone. Hayley feared that the awkwardness would grow into some sort of argument and she needed her best friends by her side. Hayley thought better of Josh, she never realized how he could be this way, they were best friends for 9 years and now it was all thrown away for something they didn't know the full story of.

Taylor and Jeremy arrived shortly at Hayley's house. They both looked nervous and Hayley was the most nervous of them all. She wouldn't know how to begin, how to say hello – would she hug him, shake hands or just an awkward "hey"? These kinds of questions ran through her mind as they rode in Jeremy's Jeep.

"How are we gonna do this?" Taylor asked nervously.

"I have no idea at all," Hayley replied. "Maybe some miracle will happen, the clouds will part by themselves and we'll be fine again without having to talk about anything. But that would never happen; I don't know how to start things. It's gonna be really hard."

"Maybe we should start off with him. I want to know why he was being such a melodramatic drama queen about the whole blog post. None of those things ever actually happen for crying out loud! Why did he have to attack you, Hayley? I just don't get it!" Jeremy burst out, angrily while his hands were clenched on the steering wheel, hard.

"Hey! Jerm, be cool. Breathe slowly... You alright?" Hayley asked.

"I'm fine now. Oh my gosh, he just angers me so much now. What he did and what he was like before that. He was just being such an ass. That time when he just exploded on that Europe tour for Riot that was the worse. He was such a dick to Taylor and he was such a dick to you. It really grinds my bones." Jeremy breathed slowly. He was so angered by Josh ever since Hayley and him had broken up. Josh was just an ass all the time and he was moody and complained about everything. Quite frankly, Jeremy was quite glad that he left but sad that he took Zac with him.

Hayley looked down and reminisced again at that memory. It had hurt so much, "rot in hell" he said religion was so important to her and Josh had found a way to twist it round to push her down with it.

"I know, I know. It can't be helped, it's just the past… you know? But I think we should just talk like civilized people at first and then if anything happens we'll try to be mature and be the bigger person and not retaliate. All I can say is try your best not to give him the satisfaction that he's got to you, please? It will make him have the bigger head than he already does." Hayley explained the plan clearly and both the guys agreed.

They arrived at the place that they agreed to meet which was a corner Starbucks. Josh's car was in view of the small car park and Hayley's stomach fell. She was hoping that Josh wasn't there on time but instead he was early. In fact, she had sort of hoped that he didn't come but he did. Jeremy and Hayley got out the car. Taylor stayed seated in the car; both Jeremy and Hayley opened either doors of the Jeep to speak to him.

"What's wrong, Tay?" Jeremy asked. Hayley put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I… just don't want to talk to him. He's horrible. He was just so mean and out right rude. I just don't get it at all. I like things how they are now and I also like the fact that he's got nothing to do with us anymore. He just brought negativity in our group and he took my best friend away from me. I know they're brothers, but Zac meant a lot to me too. I just can't." Taylor started to tear up. He missed Zac so much and he hated what Josh did to them all. It was clear that the blog was not written one bit by Zac but mostly by Josh.

"Oh Tay!" Hayley hugged Taylor tightly and stroked his hair. "He's got everything to do with us, Tay. I know you don't want to hear that but it's the truth. If we want to have nothing to do with him anymore, then we have to do this okay? And I know Tay, me and Jeremy miss him too. Zac was like a brother to us, we know what it's like to have him taken away from us but he meant more to you than he did to us. Come on, the sooner we get this over with, and the sooner we can get back to our decent reality without him!"

Taylor looked at Jeremy and then to Hayley. Both of them had reassuring smiles. He was so thankful that he had them as his best friends. But he still missed Zac, an awful lot.

"Okay." Taylor agreed and got out the car.

They walked up towards the Starbucks where Josh was seated comfortably on the big chairs with three other chairs left vacant. And as they approached the door, the butterflies flew against their stomachs to try and escape.


End file.
